The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to the use of multiple computers sharing a common display. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to managing display space on a common display.
Content can be displayed on various media, either electronic or non-electronic. That is, one means for displaying content is on an electronic medium, such as a plasma screen, a light-emitting diode (LED) screen, a liquid crystal display (LCD) screen, a cathode ray tube (CRT) screen, etc. Another means for displaying content is on a non-electronic medium, such as a projector screen, a wall or other surface, etc. Another name for displaying content from a device onto a non-electronic medium is “projection computing”. The use of either type of display media, whether electronic or non-electronic, allows user interaction with the display media and/or the source of the content being displayed. With an electronic display, such movement is recognized by the movement of an input device (e.g., a mouse, a touch on a touch screen, etc.). With a non-electronic display, such movement is recognized by motion and/or audio sensors, which detect where a user's hand/finger/body is with relation to what is being projected on the non-electronic display surface.